


Reunion

by Rosie303



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College and post-portal Ford, F/M, Fluff, I'm awful at summaries, NUFF SAID, Reunion Fluff, Semi-Sequel, Sneaky Fidds, third times the charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie303/pseuds/Rosie303
Summary: 31 years later and Ford finally gets another chance to see you again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> I am back with a new story. Hopefully this will supply the requests that I had gotten for a sequel for my other fic, Parallel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please pardon the mistakes!

"Ford, you've been starin' at that phone for ten minutes."  
   
" I know that Fiddleford, I'm just- I'm planning."  
   
"Planin' what? Ya seemed to be good friends back in Backupsmore, or did I just imagine those nights where y'asked me not to come back to the dorm room?" Ford turned to glare at the engineer smugly sitting at the kitchen table. "Just call her Ford, those ciphers aren't going to decode themselves and this is her field of study, I reckon it be the perfect opportunity to do some reconnecting'."  
   
Ford groaned as he dragged a hand down his face. His head became clouded with the thought of you. He never really knew how to classify your relationship with him at Backupsmore, mostly because he was too afraid to ask.   
   
It had begun as a friendship-like relationship for the majority of first and second year after your startling introduction as he tripped over you while you were studying in the stairwell late one evening in the dorm. After a brief introduction he offered to help you with your studies since you looked ready to the textbook out the window and he thought he'd at least save someone from a concussion.   
   
 He had realized though that he wasn't  satisfied with that categorization of your relationship at the beginning of third year. He found out that you were just as enthusiastic as he was when it came to the things your were passionate about. He could remember he felt an icy stab go through his heart when you declared your Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons character to be called Princess Unattainabelle. This also caused Fiddleford to roll around on the floor laughing at the new found irony. The laugh was on him for if only he had known that it would be a quest to rescue that same princess that would lead to the two of you fiercely making out on his dorm floor during that year's study break. You two had tried to keep it on the down low to avoid making Fiddleford uncomfortable but you too were quickly found out after getting caught 'celebrating' another one of Ford's amazing exam results. It continued like this for the rest of your degrees with the inclusion of more romantic and less raunchy dates in fourth year. Ford hoped that it would show that he was not just a horny college student but could also be a companion to you.   
As graduation grew closer and plans becoming final he had been hoping to share his plans to go to Gravity Falls with you and that you'd come with him. But his dreams were broken as he was stopped outside your dorm room door when he over heard you being scouted to be a professor at a university in California which to his horror you happily accept.   
   
He put on a brave face as both you and Fiddleford said good-bye to him after graduation before starting your road trip to California together. After waving good-bye, he turned back to his packed suit case and started walking to the bus when he was hug-tackled from behind. The shaking of the arms made him sadly chuckle and turn around to console the sobbing you. He wanted to say something, persuade you to join him, to leave the job offer in California to be with him, but he couldn't. He rested his head on top of yours placing one last kiss there before pulling you away. Smiling down he made a promise to you to call when ever he got settled in and showed you the piece of paper safely stored in his breast pocket. You sniffles and nodded before rushing back to Fidds in the waiting car. Ford made sure to wait for the two of you to pull away before finally getting on the bus. Through you the bus ride he would constantly check his pocket to make sure the paper hadn't blown away. The slip of paper would then be tacked to his cork-board only to be covered up by other papers.  
   
Ford sighed as he slumped over in the kitchen chair. He still felt the guilt of never calling you. It had slipped his mind once he got to Gravity Falls and the anomalies took over his time. There was so much to learn and explore, that he was quickly swept off he feet with the amount of research to be done. The guilt came back however when Fiddleford came to work with him and he had cleaned half of his workshop for the engineer's things. He can still remember the painful clench that over took him as he uncover the old slip of paper. Of course he loved the dynamic duo of him and Fidds but he was suddenly reminded of the trio that brighten up his studious college years.---  
   
"Hello, department of cryptanalysis and cryptography, this is (y/n) speaking."  
   
Ford was startled out of his thoughts, and his chair, as your voice filled one of his ears. He quickly looked over to see Fiddleford holding the phone up to his ear with a very amused look on his face.   
   
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
   
He was torn away from his plans to pummel Fiddleford when he realized you had no idea what was going on. With no idea what to say he started talking before his brain could catch up.  
   
"Oh um, hello... (y/n), it's uh-"  
   
"Stanford? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages." Oh no. Ford could feel himself pale. This wasn't good, you only referred to him as Stanford when you were upset. He cleared his throat opening his mouth multiple times hoping that words would magically flow out. He turned for help only to see Fiddleford was holding up a piece of paper with the words ' Ask her' written in bold on it.   
   
"Um yes, well I was calling to ask if you would be in need of a job. Since your field is rather small- I mean I'm sure you already capable of holding down a steady job if you found one not saying the you couldn't find a job because you of course are very knowledgeable for your field I mean in any subject and I...," Ford winced as he heard Mcgucket's hand slap his forehead.  He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride before spewing out, "TherearesomeruinsthatFiddlefordandIcan'tseemtodecodeandwewerewondering if you could...help... us?"  
   
Ford's eyes were glued shut as his head hit the table. This was not how he wanted his first conversation with you after seven years to go. He started to apologize when a giggle from the other side of the line snapped him out of it.  
   
"Of course, I'd love to! I already got Fiddleford's letter and I just booked my bus ticket. I should be there by the end of the week." As soon as you hung up Fords head snapped at the engineer now standing from the table with a smug look on his face. As he exited the kitchen Ford heard him say.  
   
"What? I didn't think you'd actually ask her, so I took matters into my own hands."  
   
•••••  
   
Ford stretched as he walked back up the stairs from his lab. He and Stanley had just returned from their sailing adventures for the summer. Dipper and Mabel were to arrive in a week and he had just finished unpacking his things and was on the hunt for something to eat. He was looking at the nearly empty fridge when Stan walked in mumbling a greeting. Ford sat at the table while he watched his brother cook something that looked an awful lot like browned meat.  
   
"So why haven't you called her yet." Ford was caught off guard, what was he talking about. He was about to speak up but Stan continued over him." It's been almost a year since you've been back and you haven't even asked once about her."  
   
Oh, so that's who he was talking about.  
   
"I don't know Stan, what if she's moved on. I don't want to come back into her life just to complicate things-"  
   
"Well ya can stop with that moping right there because I can tell ya she hasn't moved on. She spent 30 years trying to get ya back and she finally gave up a month before the twins came. I even tried to take a crack at her, and my arm's still sore." Ford couldn't believe it, you had stayed. It made sense since his journals were riddled with ciphers and your background would prove knowledgable in cracking them. Ford looked up to Stanley and asked where you had gone.  
   
"She moved to the next town over, wanted to be closer to family, think she's opened up a bookstore or something like that. I've got a few errands I need to run before the twins get here, and it wouldn't be that much of a detour to stop by... if ya want?"  
   
•••••  
You quietly flipped the open sign over to closed. Your only worker called in sick today so you were all alone and without any costumers for the past two hours you were quite pleased when 5 o'clock came around meaning you could close up. You made your way through the cluttered shelves and stacks of books back towards the cash to count the till before you went home. Half way through counting the door jingled signalling someone had entered the store. You look up but the clutter around you means you can't see anything. Putting the money back in the till you stand up hoping the person would leave after you politely tell them to.  
   
"I'm sorry but the store is closed.  We open again tomorrow at 10 if you'd like to come back them." Your attention stolen away as a quarter slips out of your hands and onto the floor. You crouch down to pick up the coin but it's seems to have disappeared under the desk.  
   
"That's quite alright. I'm only here to return something." Something in the voice of the stranger strikes you as familiar. You shake it off and go to answer the costumer hoping your voice isn't muffled by the desk.  
   
"There should be a box on the next table over that says book returns. You can put them there."  
   
The voice spoke again,"Ah yes, well you see I think the fees may be out standing." You tilt your head. That didn't make sense. You only charged a fee if the book was more then six months late or overly damaged but all of your costumers took great care of you books and returned them within time.  
   
"How over due are the books, sir"  
   
" 31 years."  
   
With that you stopped. You haven't been open for 31 year. Your heart started pounding as you made your way from out under the desk to see a face you thought you had lost.  
   
There he stood, his chestnut hair now greying as he held a few books that you had loaned to Stanley that you didn't think you'd see again. He   smiled at you as he took a step closer. You noticed his demeanour had changed. He looked wiser more thoughtful, like many a grand adventure had shaped him from the studious, over working young man you had met in your youth.  
   
"I hope it won't be too much," he chuckles holding out the books he held. They fell to the floor as you rushed over to him, hugging him like your life depended on it. With the way your heart was beating it very well could have. He picked you up in the hug and swung you in a circle causing a tearful giggle to escape you as he put you back down.  
   
"You're back... How?" You choked out, burying your face into his red sweater, his warmth, his smell, his presence surrounding you with comfort once again. His large arms  surrounded you as you could feel him take a shaky breath and he rested his head on yours. He didn't answer right away because for now you were both content in this moment.  
   
•••••  
   
You were torn away from examining the two letters on your desk by the sound of the phone ringing. Looking at the clock to see that it wasn't after hours, you groaned knowing you'd have to answer. Quickly you placed the letters down to answer the ringing.  
   
"Hello, department of cryptanalysis and cryptography, this is (y/n) speaking."  
   
You were met with silence, you pull away to look at the phone and then put it back to you ear. Waiting a moment, you took a deep breath before asking again.  
   
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
   
"Oh um, hello... (y/n), it's uh-" your eyes widen, you knew who it was! You didn't think he'd actually call, even though Fiddleford's letter said that he might if he had the time. Realizing you hadn't said anything you quickly spoke up.   
   
"Stanford? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in ages." You wince, you hadn't meant to call him Stanford knowing that you used to only call him that when you were upset with him. But you were unsure if he still went by Ford so you decided to keep it formal in that sense.  
   
"Um yes, well I was calling to ask if you would be in need of a job. Since your field is rather small-" you try to follow the rambling but you couldn't help but zone out. You had forgotten how dreamy his voice was. It might've been the telephone connection but it seems warmer and deeper than the years you had spent together in college. You began to blush as you imagine what this Ford might look like now. Was he the same build as before? Buffer? Slimer? Fiddleford had said he had been living by himself for quite some time and you could only imagine what that meant for the lovable scientist. You blissfully smiled as you thought of the man attached to the voice.  
   
"TherearesomeruinsthatFiddlefordandIcan'tseemtodecodeandwewerewondering if you could...help... us?"  
You were startled out of you day-dream by the panicked rush of words that flood the phone. Looking down at the letters on your desk you smiled, knowing your mind was made up.  
   
"Of course, I'd love to! I already got Fiddleford's letter and I just booked my bus ticket. I should be there by the end of the week." Smiling you hung up, oblivious that you hadn't said good-bye or anything. You looked down at the letter of offer for a tenure position before putting it in the trash. Picking up your bag, you walked out of your office, ready to go on your next adventure.  
   
•••••  
Ford couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face on the car drive back to the shack. After the initial shock of reconnecting you frantically began to ask questions of his time in the portal. He started to answer some of them, that was until impatient honking was heard from the street. Ford, realizing it was Stan, apologized for his brother being inpatient. You laughed it off as you followed him to the door saying that you've seen how impatient he gets, remembering a very eventful Pioneer Day traffic jam. He had smiled back while rubbing the back off his neck. He had hoped to ask for your phone number but you quickly cut him off with a kiss on the cheek.  
   
"I'll call you this time, seeing as you have the habit of forgetting." You said with a smirk as he opened the door, face still in a subtle grin from the kiss. He nodded and said that he eagerly awaited it. Saying good-bye he walked back to the car, slightly embarrassed to see Stan enthusiastically holding two thumbs up from the drivers seat.  
   
It wasn't until after supper, that Stanley yelled down to him that there was someone on the phone for him. Fumbling to put down his work he quickly made his way upstairs. He hurriedly grabbed the phone from Stan and pushed him out of the room. Clearing his throat he put the phone back his ear.  
   
"Hello?"  
   
"Ford!" He chuckled at your enthusiasm, knowing he'd never get tired of hearing you happy. "Oh! I'm sorry I probably just yelled in your ear..."  
   
"That's quite alright. For once it's nice to be happily yelled at"  
   
"Well that sounds like a fun story if I ever heard one. Maybe you could tell me about it, hmm?"  
   
"Well then, just name a time and place darling." Ford quickly stopped himself. Where did that come from? His enthusiasm was getting the better of him, but a laugh from the other line made him smile.  
   
"Oh I missed that... well, smart guy, how about you pick me up tomorrow and we get coffee or something?"  
   
"That sounds wonderful, until then."  
   
Alright, see you then... I missed you Ford, I'm glad you're back." With that you hung up, leaving Ford to reflect. He couldn't help but count his blessings, how many times would he be given a chance to be with you. No, third time was the charm and he was going to get this right. This had to go perfectly, he simply couldn't blow this.... how was he going to this. He didn't have a driver's licence, that meant Stan would have to drive. He couldn't put you through that, not to mention the romantic mood he hoped for would be complete ruined. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Stan placed a hand on his shoulder, looking confused.   
   
"Ford, you've been staring at that phone for 10 minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> I apologize for the long time between writing, I went through a pretty rough break up which completely drained my will to do anything artistic for a long time. But I am back to writing now.
> 
> I actually had two ways this story would end and since the other one diverts from the cannon I chose this one but I may reveal that ending if enough people would like that. My next fic will either focus on college Ford and reader's adventures or a medieval au mystery trio/Ford x reader series that has been on my mind for a while. So look for ward to that! Also I apologize for the constant verb tense shifts. Once you learn the third language, verbs just mess with you.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to comment for what you'd like to see next and I'll try to include it!
> 
> -Rosie


End file.
